Sandiwara
by Pwenth
Summary: Guanlin mungkin hanya terlihat jahat. Meski begitu, penjahat sebenarnya adalah Jihoon. Panwink oneshot! GuanlinxJihoon mind to RnR?


Sudah terdiam begitu lama, dan Jihoon masih belum sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Ia meremas tangannya sendiri dengan gemas, menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Jihoon hyung... kau oke?"

Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama Jihoon baru bisa mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Guanlin yang menampakkan ekspresi jengah.

Guanlin. Ekspresinya menunjukkan jelas perasaannya sekarang.

"Hyung... apa kau tahu? Kau sudah membuang lima belas menit kencanku dengan Seonho."

Astaga, kejam sekali perkataan pria tampan itu. Tidakkah dia tahu Jihoon sedang menahan tangisan dan umpatannya sekarang?

Guanlin menghela napasnya, "kalau tak ada yang mau dibicarakan sebaiknya aku pergi, ya?"

Tubuh tinggi itu sudah beranjak dari duduknya, baru berniat untuk melangkah sebelum Jihoon menghentikannya.

"T-tunggu, Guanlinnie...! Ya! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?!"

Akhirnya... kalimat pertama yang keluar dari bibir kissable Park Jihoon setelah seperempat jam ia bungkam.

Guanlin menelisik raut muka di wajah berpipi bulat itu. Bibir yang melengkung ke bawah, kening berkerut, memelas. Dan jangan lupakan air mata yang mulai mengalir itu.

Guanlin menghela lagi napasnya dengan kasar. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan keinginan Jihoon. Apa maunya?

"Baik, baik. Sekarang ceritakan ada apa," ucap pria tampan itu sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa di hadapan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak suka!"

Kening Guanlin berkerut halus, "tak suka? Apa? Katakan yang jelas, hyung."

Jihoon nampak susah payah menguatkan dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan Seonho! Aku tak suka!"

Guanlin terkekeh sinis. Tangannya terangkat, jarinya yang panjang menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sambil pandangannya tertuju ke arah selain Jihoon. Mungkin agak kasar saat ia berkata, "itu bukan urusanmu, kan? Aku pergi dengan siapa saja kurasa tak masalah untukmu."

Karena setetes lagi likuid itu jatuh menyusuri pipi tembam Jihoon. Mimik wajah pria manis itu menunjukkan ia terluka karena perkataan Guanlin.

Si jangkung yang melihat pemandangan itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia mengumpat pelan untuk dirinya sendiri yang malah tidak sengaja menangkap bagaimana raut itu sangat menyedihkan baginya.

"G-guanlin... hiks!"

Ya ampun... bahkan sekarang Jihoon malah terisak? Guanlin tampak sangat bingung sekarang. Ia ingin memeluk tubuh bergetar itu, tapi ia juga tidak mau menurunkan egonya sedikit pun. Atau ia akan kalah.

"Ya! Hyung, diamlah!"

Jihoon tampak tak percaya dengan perlakuan Guanlin sekarang. Ia diam sebentar, tangisnya benar-benar berhenti. Sebelum—

"HUWEEEE...!"

—bertambah kencang.

Secara kasual Guanlin menutup telinganya dengan tangan. Ekspresi pria tinggi ini benar-benar datar sekarang. Jika ada yang mengamati kejadian ini sedari awal, maka siapa pun itu akan berpikir bahwa Guanlin memerankan tokoh antagonis sekarang.

Ia membuka mulutnya setelah beberapa saat, "aku sudah muak, hyung. Bisakah kau... berhenti?"

Berhasil. Tangis Jihoon benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Siapa pun yang melihat bagaimana tatapan Jihoon pada Guanlin sekarang, pasti akan merasa kasihan. Wajah teraniayanya benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Bundaaaa...!"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar dari arah sebuah kamar. Tak lama terlihat kaki-kaki kecil melangkah dengan semangat menghampiri mereka.

"Bundaaaa!"

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tubuh kecil itu dan menempatkan bocah yang memanggilnya 'bunda' tadi ke pangkuannya.

Jihoon menjatuhkan atensinya ke Guanlin lagi, mendapati pria tampan itu yang memandanginya dan bocah tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit ditemukan maknanya. Ah, itu jika dari mata orang lain. Karena Jihoon sangat bisa mengerti arti tatapan itu.

Air mata Jihoon mengalir lagi, "Guanlin... kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan kami?"

Guanlin mendecak kesal, bahkan tangannya sudah mengepal sekarang.

"Kenapa kau sangat egois, Park Jihoon?" ucapnya tak peduli. Tatapan tajam itu dilayangkan sepenuhnya pada pria manis yang tengah memeluk sesosok anak kecil yang kini melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jihoon.

"Ayah... kenapa berkata begitu pada bunda. Bunda tidak egois." Suara kecil itu mengalun dari bibir mungil si bocah. Ia tampak menatap sang 'ayah' dengan alis menukik.

Guanlin sudah tampak sangat jengah dan malas untuk menanggapi lebih lanjut. Ia memilih untuk berdiri, lalu dengan tak acuhnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu rumah. Tangannya meraih knop pintu, membukanya dengan berlebihan saking lebarnya.

"Keluar."

"Guanlin!" Jihoon berteriak dengan kalut.

"Ya! Keluar kubilang!" Guanlin berteriak murka.

Bocah itu turun dari pangkuan Jihoon, lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku benci padamu Lai Guanlin sialan!"

Ketahuilah, kalimat barusan keluar dari mulut kecil sang bocah. Sementara Jihoon hanya berkata, "kau keterlaluan, Guanlin," sambil berlari mengejar tubuh kecil yang sudah berlari lumayan jauh itu.

Guanlin memijat kepalanya pelan. Benar-benar seluruh kepalanya. Ia sangat pusing menghadapi situasi seperti ini sekarang.

Jari-jarinya masih memutar acak di kepala, lantas tak lama mengusak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Ia berteriak sangat kencang sekarang.

Hingga kemudian setetes air mata keluar dari manik tajam itu.

"Kenapa kau memainkan perasaanku seperti ini, Park Jihoon...," lirihnya pelan. Tak ada yang mendengar, tentu.

Ah, atau mungkin didengar oleh sesosok pria di depan pintu itu. Dia, Park Jihoon.

"Guanlin... kau tidak jadi pergi, kan?"

Pria yang nampak kalut itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap lemah pada pria manis tersebut.

"Kau menang, Ji. Kau selalu menang," ucapnya lirih.

Jihoon tersenyum gembira, ia berlari kekanakan menyongsong tubuh tinggi itu untuk ia peluk.

"Hehe. Kau kan hanya milikku," kekeh Jihoon pelan sembari ia menenggelamkan mukanya di dada Guanlin.

Tunggu. Ada yang bisa menjelaskan kondisi ini sekarang? Kemana suasana mellow tadi?

"Kau orang terbrengsek yang pernah kukenal, Ji."

"Hm... dan kau orang tersayangku, Guan. Hehe."

Apa ada yang bingung? Biar kujelaskan.

Mereka, Lai Guanlin dan Park Jihoon bukan sama sekali pasangan suami istri. Kekasih? Huft... mungkin itu hanya khayalan tingkat tinggi Lai Guanlin saja.

Karena apa? Karena nyatanya Jihoon sama sekali tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya.

Sudah berkali-kali Guanlin menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon, tetangganya. Teman sejak kecilnya. Tapi ia selalu ditolak.

Guanlin mencoba bersabar, dan tentu saja mengambil langkah. Ia mencoba menjalin kasih dengan beberapa orang, dan selalu berhasil digagalkan Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak mau menjadi kekasihnya, tapi juga selalu berusaha menghancurkan hubungannya dengan pacar-pacarnya.

Pria manis itu sungguh egois. Ia ingin memiliki Guanlin sendirian, tapi tak mengijinkan Guanlin untuk memilikinya.

Yoo Seonho, Guanlin baru mengencani Seonho dua minggu. Seonho merupakan pacarnya yang ke... lima dalam tiga bulan terakhir.

Dan kini terancam akan menjadi mantannya. Gara-gara Jihoon, tentu saja.

Pagi ini Guanlin akan mengajak pacarnya itu kencan, membayar rasa cemburu Seoho karena Jihoon yang selalu menempeli Guanlin selama dua minggu ini.

Namun pagi ini Jihoon memanggil Guanlin ke rumahnya. Iya, seluruh adegan diatas berlatar di rumah Jihoon.

Dan ya... Jihoon bilang ingin mengajak Guanlin bicara. Dan kelanjutannya seperti yang sudah terjadi di atas...

Yang merupakan skenario otak licik Jihoon. Anak kecil tadi, dia adalah adik Guanlin. Bocah jahil itu diajak bekerja sama memainkan skenario sialan Jihoon. Berakting kalau Jihoon ibunya, dan Guanlin ayahnya.

Untuk apa? Untuk mengacaukan emosi seorang Lai Guanlin.

Sukses besar, kan? Bahkan Guanlin sudah benar-benar menyerah.

Sekarang, mereka berdua tengah duduk dengan Jihoon yang mendusel manja pada Guanlin. Guanlin tersenyum tipis, mendaratkan kecupan singkat ke pucuk kepala Jihoon dan menghirup harum shampo Jihoon.

Suasana yang benar-benar damai. Sungguh tak mengindikasikan bahwa tempat ini baru saja dipakai untuk tempat sandiwara Jihoon yang sangat ramai tadi.

Keheningan itu terinterupsi dengan deringan ponsel Guanlin. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya, menangkap caller id seseorang.

Yoo Seonho. Ah... dia pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama.

"Hal—"

" _Hyung... kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat lelah. Kau mengingkari janjimu lagi dan aku yakin seratus persen kalau kau sedang bersama Park Jihoon sekarang, kan?"_

Astaga, Guanlin bahkan belum selesai mengucap sapaannya.

"Seonho-ya, aku—"

" _Hyung, kita putus, ya? Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menang mengadakan perang dengan si sialan Park itu. Hyung, aku tahu kau pria yang baik. Carilah yang terbaik untukmu dan kudoakan agar kau terlepas darinya. aku—"_

Jihoon merebut telepon Guanlin. Ia sudah mendapat pelototan dari pria itu tapi ia mengabaikannya.

"Seonho-ssi..."

" _Mwo? Ya! Park Jihoon! kau—"_

Jihoon terkekeh pelan, terdengar main-main, "kkkk, kau nampaknya tak paham suatu hal, heum? Bukan aku, yang mengikat Lai Guanlin tapi justru dia... yang mengikat dan mengeratkan simpulnya padaku, paham? Kau bisa menutup teleponnya sekarang. Kalian sudah putus, ingat? Bye."

Guanlin menatap Jihoon penuh sayang, yang dibalas dengan serupa oleh Jihoon. Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"Kita pasangan yang gila, kan?"

"Maaf sayang... kita belum pasangan. Tapi, ya. Kita gila."

Guanlin lebih dari sekedar tahu...

...dia adalah seorang yang diperbudak oleh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ji."

"Hmm... aku lebih lebih mencintaimu, Guanlinnie..."

End

Ini adalah comeback saya di dunia fanfiction! Hehe... buat semua PanWink shipper, mari saling mendukung kapal kita! Bersediakah untuk review? Walau saya tahu cerita saya tak layak... #pundung yo! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya...! #lambai


End file.
